A Thousand Years Of Love
by J and K Forever
Summary: Welcome to my collection of music-related, Kick one-shots!
1. A Thousand Years

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin'It **

**And I do NOT own "A Thousand Years" by: Christina Perri**

* * *

**One Step Closer**

* * *

_Kim Crawford is in her bedroom, sitting on the side of her baby-blue bed. Her legs are crossed and in her arms is a blue and black, stuffed monkey. Jack had given her the monkey at the county fair after he spent twenty dollars trying to win the balloon bursting game. Kim cherished this gift from her best friend._

* * *

She could feel her heart beating fast and her palms becoming sweaty by the minute as she thought about her best friend, Jack. He was just a friend, but she secretly liked him more than a friend. Kim liked him as a boyfriend, yet she was too timid to confess her feelings to him that day at the fair. It had been one of the best moments of her life and it would have been better if she could've told him her true feelings. But Kim is afraid of messing up what they already have.

"Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid?" Kim whispered, hugging the monkey, "I'm afraid to fall in love, but watching Jack stand alone somehow causes my doubt to go away. Each moment we spend together, I'm one step closer."

She was alone in her room and no one was home at all. Mom and dad had went to the theatre with her sister Stephanie, leaving the house in an eerie silence. Kim really didn't want to see another cartoon movie that Stephanie had chosen and she had other plans. Her friend Grace was coming over soon.

She laid down on the mattress and let her blonde hair sprawl out around her with the monkey on her chest. Oh how she wished she could hang out with Jack again, but he was busy doing something. Kim didn't know what he was up to. He didn't respond to her texts, so Kim closed her eyes and recalled the entire, great time they had at the fair. The sky was blue, the grass was green, the balloons were pink and red, and the rides were blue and purple.

_"I promised to get this for you and I did it." Jack had smiled yesterday at the fair._

The doorbell is ringing now and Kim gets up eagerly to let Grace inside, but before she does so, Kim carefully sets the monkey that she named Earl on the nightstand next to her bed. And then, she hurried downstairs to answer the door; she was still in her pajamas.

"Jack?!" Kim gasped, hiding behind the door, blushing. He has never seen her in her night clothes before!

"Hi, Kimmy." he grinned, "May I come inside?" Jack had his hands behind his back.

"Sure, just excuse me for a few seconds." she replied, dashing upstairs to get dressed. Jack walked inside, shutting the door behind him and sat down on the deep-purple sofa.

"I'm one step closer!" Kim grinned, "Maybe I can admit my feelings to him today?" She tossed on an orange, butterfly shirt and blue-jean shorts on her way back downstairs.

"What's up?" she asked, casually at the end of the staircase. Jack stood up from the sofa and walked over to her.

"These are for you." he smiled, handing her a bouquet of red roses. Kim's eyes widened with surprise.

"They're beautiful!" she replied, reaching out for them. Her heart began racing even faster and her face was getting hot.

"I have died everyday waiting for you." Jack admitted.

She breathed in quickly and held her breath as he spoke. Inside her mind she couldn't believe this was happening! Was Jack about to turn their friendship into something more? Did he possess the same feelings for her as she had for him? She also worried that this could ruin their relationship. She was concerned this would make things awkward, but she wanted this so bad.

"Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years." Jack added, wrapping his arm around her waist, "And I'll love you for a thousand more. All along I believed that I would find you, my true love."

"Time feels like it's standing still." Kim replied, snuggling up in his arms.

Jack leaned this head down closer to her and their lips touched for the first time. They closed their eyes and kissed each other tenderly.

"Are you guys a thing now?!" Grace smiled. She had just walked in the door, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Definitely." Kim blushed. They were still wrapped in each other's arms. "I'll go get a vase for these roses."

"Allow me, Kimmy." Jack grinned, taking the roses out of her trembling hands and stuffing them under his arm. And then, he placed her hand in his and lightly kissed it. Suddenly, her hand stopped trembling.

* * *

_Kim Crawford is seated next to Grace on the sofa while Jack is in the kitchen filling a vase with water for the roses and she couldn't be happier than how she feels today now that Jack Brewer is her boyfriend. It almost feels like a dream to her, but this is reality._

* * *

***Thanks for reading!***


	2. We'll Never Fall Apart

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

**And I do NOT own "Two Pieces" by: Demi Lovato**

* * *

**We'll Never Fall Apart**

* * *

_Kim Crawford and her boyfriend named Jack Brewer are hiking in the woods of northern Seaford. They're holding hands, walking down a dirt path, taking in all the beautiful scenery and peaceful tranquility that surrounds them. _

* * *

"Wow. Look over there." Kim pointed to a nearby waterfall. It wasn't very large, but it certainly was a spectacular sight.

"It's nice, but I'd rather look at you all day." Jack grinned.

"That's such a cheesy line." she smiled, poking him in the side.

"As cheesy as it might sound, it is completely true." he replied, pulling her against his body and kissing her cheek, "We should've packed swim clothes."

"No, it's probably freezing in that water!" Kim exclaimed

"You never know there might be a hot springs under it." he picked her up in his strong, tan arms.

"I am not going in that water!" she smiled, radiantly.

"I'm kidding." Jack grinned.

She jumps out of his arms laughing, "I know you are, hun. Catch me if you can!" Kim runs far up ahead and disappears behind some thick bushes.

"So you want to play games." he smirked, chasing after her. He walked around the same bushes she did, ready to grab her up in his arms again, but Kim wasn't there. She was no where to be seen. Suddenly, his fun quickly turned to concern.

"Kim, are you out there?!" Jack yelled, looking around the densely-packed trees. No answer.

He found himself running further down the dirt path. Maybe she was hiding behind something.

"Okay, this isn't fun no more!" he pulled out his phone in an attempt to call her, but there was no reception. Now Jack's chest felt like it was tightening up. He had grown more scared by the second. He couldn't have lost her. Kim was just here a few minutes ago.

"Where are you, baby?!" he shouted, continuing to briskly walk down the path.

"Help me!" Kim cried.

"What's the matter?!" Jack yelled, following her voice to the edge of the cliff, "Oh, no!" He gazed down over the edge and there was his beloved girlfriend clinging to some jagged rocks that were protruding from the mountain. The cliff was so deep that they couldn't even see the bottom of it.

"Jack, my hands are slipping!" Kim exclaimed, "I'm not going to make it!

"I'm coming for you!" he replied, urgently.

Fortunately, he found a vine and used it as a rope, "Grab this, Kim!"

"What if it breaks and I fall?!" she panicked.

Jack formed an idea. He tied one end of the vine to a tree and fastened the other end around his waist.

"Grab my hand when I get closer to you." he said, climbing over the edge.

"I can't do it! Once I let go with my right hand, my left hand will give out and I'll slip!" Kim answered.

"No, I'll catch you before that happens." Jack replied, firmly. He lowered his hand down to her.

"I know that I'll fall if I try to take your hand! My muscles are burning!" Kim screamed, "Jack, I love you!"

"Don't say goodbye to me." he replied, grasping her wrist, "I've got you now."

Kim let go of the rock and dangled off the side of the cliff. Now he had to pull her up somehow, but he began getting worried because, his left hand started slipping. If that vine doesn't last long, they're goners for sure.

She managed to grab onto his wrist with her other hand and climb up his arm. And then, she climbed on up the vine, eventually reaching the edge. Once she had safely made it to flat land, Kim focused her energy on getting Jack to safety.

"Pull the vine a few feet up." he instructed.

"O-okay, hang on." Kim responded, wrapping her shaky hands around the thick, green vegetation and pulling with all her might.

"It's working." Jack smiled. He climbed back on top the grass and immediately hugged Kim. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him back. Neither one of them wanted to let go of each other. They stayed like that for several minutes.

"This would've never happened if I would have noticed the sign..." Kim whispered into his ear. Her voice was layered in sorrow.

"Shhh, don't blame yourself." Jack replied, pulling away from her a few inches and placing his finger on her lips, "It's the owners of the Massey Creek park establishment for building a path that leads directly to a huge drop off."

"I just want to leave." she frowned, "I'm traumatized."

"I'm on the same page with you." Jack agreed, "Let's drive back home."

They were twenty minutes away from the car when the clouds darkened and a light drizzle began to fall on the land.

"You know what Jack?"

"What, Kimmy?"

"I thought of another cheesy line." she smiled.

"I'd love to hear it." Jack grinned.

"We'll never fall apart, because we fit together like two pieces of a broken heart." Kim replied.

"That's not cheesy." Jack smirked, "...because, it's completely true."

The rain clouds dispersed and the sun peaked out through the pine trees, sending bright rays of sunlight shooting down on the path in front of them.

* * *

_Jack and Kim are almost to the car when a rainbow shines down on them. They stop walking and wrap into each other's arms. Then, Jack's lips gently touch Kim's slightly parted mouth and they kiss slowly. _

_Never fall apart._

* * *

***Thanks for reading!***


End file.
